


Isn’t It Unusual?

by Tsuxavier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Duck loves Indrid guys. That’s pretty much it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuxavier/pseuds/Tsuxavier
Summary: Indrid has a migraine.This is not that unusual. The unusual factor tonight was that there was someone around to witness the sour mood that accompanied said migraines.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Isn’t It Unusual?

Indrid has a migraine.

This is not that unusual. Paying attention to all possible futures and acting to intervene against potential disaster made for a busy brain that tended to end in headache from overuse. The unusual factor tonight was that there was someone around to witness the sour mood that accompanied said migraines.

Well, there would be in three minutes when Duck arrived home from work. Indrid grit his teeth and turned on the light by the front door of their apartment, pain in his head flaring as light spilled over the room. He shut his eyes and walked carefully back to his desk in the corner of the modest living room, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head so it covered his eyes. He just had a few more sketches to get down and then he would retreat to the dark of the bedroom. With a practiced motion he flipped to the next blank page in his sketchbook and grabbed a pen from the coffee mug at the corner of the desk.

The sound of a key in the front door’s lock came precisely three minutes later. Duck stumbled into the apartment noisily. Or maybe it just seemed noisier than usual to Indrid’s overtaxed brain.

“Hey darlin’,” Duck called out as he tossed his keys in the bowl by the door and kicked his shoes off. Indrid squeezed his eyes shut at the noise, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the admonishing words on his tongue.

“I don’t know what you feel like for dinner but I was thinking maybe we could order some Chinese from Tao’s, I love the sesame chicken and I think you’d like the sweet and sour pork because it’s really more sweet,” Duck chatted casually, unbuttoning his khaki shirt as he ambled over to where Indrid sat and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “How was your day sweetie?”

Indrid had yet to open his eyes as he sat, pen in hand, his half finished sketch showed what seemed to be a rougher than usual depiction of Duck assisting in the redirection of some lost hikers. Indrid nodded his head once in acknowledgement of his boyfriend’s words, letting the pen drop onto the paper and pushing himself away from the desk and accidentally into Duck.

Duck let out an ‘oof’ as the desk chair pushed hard into his stomach and chest. He shuffled back a little, hand on the back of the chair to steady himself.

“You ok ‘Drid?”

“Sorry,” Indrid ground out. He headed for the bedroom without another word. Not bothering to remove his clothes or glasses he crawled into bed and flung the covers up over himself. With a sigh he drew his legs up so his knees were against his chest and snuggled his head into his soft pillow. He just had to sleep. If he could sleep maybe when he woke up the next morning his head wouldn’t feel like it was splitting in half.

“Please. Don’t turn on the light,” Indrid managed to call out a second before Duck flicked the switch.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Duck shifted in the doorway, unsure.

Indrid let out a melancholy chirr and hugged his knees closer to his chest. “My head. It hurts.”

“Oh darlin’,” the side of the bed dipped under Duck’s weight as he sat on it, one hand going to Indrid’s back. “Can I help?”

“I don’t,” Indrid started, pausing as a wave of nausea hit him. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to take your glasses off?”

“It’ll hurt worse. Antenae. More input,” Indrid managed.

“When I was growin’ up I used to get some headaches somethin’ awful and my mom swore by her remedies,” Duck rubbed his hand over Indrid’s back as he spoke softly. “Would you be willing to try them?”

Indrid chirred in ascent, trying not to whine as the weight left the bed and Duck went into the kitchen. In less than two minutes he was back, pausing to place a few things on the bedside table as he went into the bathroom. The sound of water in the bathroom sink felt deafening, sending pain spiking down into Indrid’s already hunched shoulders. Soon the bed dipped again as Duck sat down.

“Here, turn onto your back,” Duck prompted, waiting until Indrid uncurled himself before gently pushing up the hood where it covered his eyes and placing a cold washcloth over his forehead. Indrid couldn’t help the sigh of relief the sensation produced. He felt Duck’s arm sling around his shoulders and hold him up slightly. 

“Drink this for me darlin’,” a cup was brought to his lips and Indrid drank down a few mouthfuls of cold bitter coffee. Indrid whined at the taste.

“Hang in there,” Duck dropped a little kiss to the edge of forehead near Indrid’s hair that wasn’t covered by washcloth and moved Indrid so he was laying down again. The next sound was that of a lid being removed from a jar.

“Open up,” Duck’s voice was barely a whisper and Indrid could feel the cool edge of a spoon against his lips. He parted his lips and his tongue was met with the smooth sweetness of honey. A breathy purr emanated from Indrid’s chest as he licked the honey off the spoon. Too soon it was gone, the gentle metallic clink of the spoon being set on the side table already seeming less jarring to Indrid ears.

“Can I hold you?” Duck asked.

“Please.”

Duck stretched out beside the taller man and moved him so his back was tilted against Duck’s chest, resting one arm around the slim waist and using the other to smooth back the long pale hair that had fallen forward over the washcloth. Indrid’s purr continued quietly as he felt the tension in his shoulders ease.

“Sleep now love,” Duck murmured, continuing to pet the silky hair back from Indrid’s forehead. 

With a sigh Indrid felt himself relaxing more into his lover’s embrace, a faint smile twitching unseen at the corner of his mouth. The last thought in his head before dropping off into restorative sleep was one of amusement: for some reason he never stopped being surprised at the unusual making its way into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
